


That's Going To Leave A Mark

by KurokoNoBasukeTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi be a good father and lecture your old children, Hinata is hurt, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Suga Mother you need to get down there and step in, Tsukishima might even fite someone idk, big overprotective crow is not amused, guys Kageyama's going to kill him, i am trash for this ship, neither is rest of crow family, other team is an asshole, seriously Karasuno is pissed, smol crow baby no, there's a reason a groups of crows are called murders, this is very freeform and very bad, why are people giving this kudos, you hurt smol crow you gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoNoBasukeTrash/pseuds/KurokoNoBasukeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's been acting strange since returning from the bathroom before a match against a team that has only just started to rise in the ranks. When his teammates find out why; let's just say Kageyama is not amused. And some of his teammates are very enthusiastic about his lack of amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Going To Leave A Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself Lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+Lmao).



> This is my first time writing Haikyuu, so please bear with me if this is a bit rushed or if the characters are OOC! I only recently got into the series haha. I may or may not have binge-watched it and read the manga until there was no more left, though :p
> 
> In other words, this is probably horribly written and filled with run-on sentences. Freeform is a nope if you want quality, but I really needed to take a break from writing Kuroko No Basuke ;;

Hinata never really understood Kageyama’s entire feelings towards him. In all honesty, the tall black-haired male perplexed Hinata quite a bit. One second he would be glaring and yelling at Hinata, calling him a dumbass and generally insulting him, then the next he’d be high-fiving him. Sometimes the other would even compliment Hinata! It was rare, but each time it happened it filled Hinata with a warm feeling he never got from the other teammates compliments. Not that he didn’t enjoy praise from his teammates; if anything he craved it. He loved hearing others tell him how good he did in a game, and often wished they would repeat the praise again. It practically made him glow, and unbeknownst to him a certain tall and broody male had noticed how much Hinata enjoyed praise. He went out of his way to praise Hinata more, and in return that warm feeling seemed to rise up more. Though he didn’t fully understand the feeling, one thing Hinata knew was that he loved it. Therefore he worked harder, played better, strived so that he would receive more praise from the one who made him feel so happy. In turn, he could feel that amazing warmth more often. On top of that, the team itself improved steadily with Hinata. The little ball of warmth and happiness lifted everyone’s spirits, and without him they wouldn’t have improved to the point they were now at.

 

So it was only natural that when their sunlight faltered that the entire team was set on edge.

 

It was in the very first round of the tournament that would decide the teams to ascend to nationals. Karasuno faced a rising team that had only debuted in the Inter-Highs, fighting their way up until they lost in the quarter finals. The team itself had a rough look about it. Their members all had scars or recently healed somewhere on their bodies. They were all well-muscled, had incredible endurance, and cold eyes that were best described as being similar to those of a dead fish. Every one of their gazes seemed to hold malicious intent, sending shivers down the spines of the less bold-hearted members. Namely the new first years, who were unused to this setting to a certain point. There had been first years at the Inter-High, but those first years had been overwhelmed then; that feeling of helpless fear hadn’t faded yet. Hinata had disappeared from view, shouting something about needing to go to the bathroom. Nothing good ever did come out of his frequent visits to the bathroom, did it?

 

…

 

It wasn’t until the very start of the match that Hinata finally returned. Relief flowed through the team as their ball of sunshine was amongst them again. As captain, Ennoshita scolded Hinata appropriately. However, his lecture was nothing compared to the amount that Kageyama ended up chewing him out.

 

“Where the hell were you, dumbass? The match is about to start!”

 

“I was in the bathroom! And I’m not a dumbass!”

 

Hinata pouted as the two of them bantered back and forth. They didn’t seem to notice the multiple pairs of eyes on them until the two were suddenly slapped harshly on the back by a rather ticked off captain.

 

“Save the fighting for after the match, you’re holding it up!”

 

Kageyama grudgingly agreed. Hinata followed suit, though something seemed off about it. His expression was, for lack of a better word, off. He wasn’t wearing his usual childishly annoyed face at being hit by the captain, but instead wore an irritated expression laced with pain. It was then that Kageyama started to take in the posture of the male; slightly slumped over, subtle enough that you’d have to know Hinata extremely well to notice. Kageyama forced himself not to flush at the thought that he had the privilege to know the orange-haired shorty that well.

 

“…Oi Hinata, is something wrong?”

 

All of Kageyama’s doubts vanished the moment that Hinata turned his eyes to him. They were filled with innocence and underlying confusion.

 

“Wrong? No way! I’m just itching to start playing!”

 

He took a few moments to stare into Hinata’s eyes, but concluded that Hinata was being truthful. There was no way those innocent, happy eyes could hold any lies in them. He wasn’t even sure Hinata was capable of telling a decent lie; all his lies were always easy to figure out. He’d look away, puff his cheeks out, and get a certain look in his eyes that had become all too familiar to Kageyama.

 

“Then get on the court, dumbass. We’ve been waiting for you!”

 

…

 

The game seemed to go smoothly for the first set. The other team proved that their muscles weren’t just for show; their spikes were brutal, and left bruises on Noya’s arms at the end of the first set. Nevertheless, Karasuno still pulled forward for the win in this particular set. Noya took only a few moments to nurse his reddened arms, a grin plastered onto his face. He glanced over at Hinata, his vibrant grin now focused on the small male.

 

“Man these guys are intense! Their spikes slam into your arms; smack!”

 

He laughed, though Hinata didn’t respond. Noya waited a few moments to see if his reply was just delayed, but the orange-haired male seemed preoccupied with something. He blinked a few times, before gasping dramatically. Could it be? Could Hinata be…thinking?! His gasp attracted the attention of his teammates, who all glanced over at the pair. That gasp stirred Hinata from his thought process, and he glanced at Noya with confusion in his eyes.

 

“Guys, Hinata was _thinking_!”

 

Hinata’s face flushed red at the evident shock in Noya’s words. Was it really that difficult to imagine him thinking something through? He opened his mouth to protest and was promptly cut off by Ennoshita.

 

“You’re one to speak.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“I don’t know, I think it means that you’re an idiot Noya.”

 

Tanaka piped in, his face reflecting the grin that Noya had worn earlier. Soon more members began to join in on their banter, Ennoshita managing to irritate Tanaka as well with a remark that Tanaka shouldn’t be the one to call Noya an idiot. Two members, however, did not join in this time. Hinata had fallen into his daze again, and a certain brunette with dark blue eyes was fixated on him. His earlier doubts came to mind again, and he felt his teeth sink into his bottom lip. There was definitely something wrong with Hinata, there wasn’t a question about that now. The only question was what, and why the male wouldn’t tell him what it was. However, the time in between sets was over before he could inquire Hinata as to what was on his mind.

 

_After this set. I’ll ask then, it should be fine until then._

 

Only it wasn’t.

 

…

 

In the stands, a group of three people watched the match of their freshmen. Two of these people had their pinkies interlocked, while the other sat one seat away from them for fear of third-wheeling. Despite their insistence that this was just watching a match and not a date for them, he still didn’t want to get in the way and insisted he sit further away. The silver-haired male tried once again to coax the larger one back to the seat beside them with little luck. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the match.

 

“Hinata’s gotten better, hasn’t he? The entire team is working well together, even the first year they added to the lineup last minute. He finally took your position, Asahi.”

 

Asahi glanced at Sugawara from his seat away from the couple, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly at his words.

 

“Yeah, though I won’t lie and say I’m not happy he waited until I was off the team.”

 

He chuckled nervously, thoughts flashing back to the time he was sure Hinata would wrestle his position away from him. It had been at that time that everyone realized they needed to change; and all had done so gladly. The memories were fond ones, of course.

 

“I’m not sure whether to hope he’ll be on the same team as me or on a different one when he gets to college. I do like my position as ace.”

 

“Our coach knows better than to replace you, Asahi. Besides, I have a feeling I know which college he’ll go to. He does still look up to the Little Giant, after all.”

 

Dacihi chimed in on their conversation as Karasuno scored another point on the court; leaving the score at 3 – 1 with them up two points. Asahi shuddered at the state of Noya’s arms, his caring sense for the other male still lingering with him. He knew he’d have to face his friend one day. Though he, Suga, and Daichi had chosen the same college Noya’s interests had long been set on a college in Tokyo. The same college that Hinata would likely choose when the time came; it was the college the ‘Little Giant’ had come from, after all. That nickname had started to pop up more often, less applied to the original one however. Most people connected Hinata to the name, which obviously made him ecstatic. After all, who wouldn’t want to be compared to their idol in such a good light? His train of thought was broken as Noya received a rather harsh spike, shivers running down Asahi’s spine at the mere sight of it. On the sidelines a certain blonde yelped, mumbling to herself about how Noya’s arms would get ripped off.

 

“Hey, Dai, doesn’t Hinata seem a bit off today?”

 

The former captain took a few moments before responding to Suga, his eyes never once leaving the volleyball court.

 

“I’m not sure. He’s playing amazing, but there are a few feints in there that I don’t think were planned; it was more like he was too slow in hitting the ball. He also seems to be taking a second more than usual to get back into place.”

 

The troubled look on Suga’s face was enough to worry Asahi as well. If Suga was worried then surely something was up. The only question that remained was what. A groan passed through the audience as the other team scored, the score now standing at 7 – 6; still in Karasuno’s favor. As the set progressed, the three in the stands noticed that the other team started to focus their spikes where Hinata was; and that the male flinched every time he received a spike. His arms moved into position slower than usual, and this did not go unnoticed by his teammates. A timeout was called with the score was tied up at 15 – 15. Ukai seemed to be discussing something with Hinata. His body was tense, and didn’t relax when the timeout was over and Hinata bounced back onto the court. He quickly discussed something on the sidelines with Takeda, and motioned for a red-haired first year to come over to the bench. The next serve was the rival teams. A powerful jump serve was executed, Noya barely able to receive it.

 

“Sorry, cover!”

 

He shouted, as Ennoshita ran over and bumped the ball over to Kageyama. Hinata was already there in the air for him, hand back and waiting for the ball. He made the perfect toss to the other, and right as the ball stopped – so did Hinata. His arm didn’t move forward, his expression turned pained, and his body began to careen backwards without the forward force of his spike. His back hit the court at the same time the ball did, a loud ‘thud’ echoing throughout the gym. Daichi squinted, Suga’s body tensed, and Asahi’s eyes widened. A single-syllable word slipped out of Daichi’s mouth.

 

“Shit.”

 

…

 

The whistle sounded for a referee time out as the members of Karasuno flocked to Hinata. The male was clutching the area where his arm met his body, coughing softly until a bit of red leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Ukai pushed through the members, his eyes locked on Hinata’s hazy ones. However, before Ukai could say anything Kageyama’s voice rose above the rest.

 

“What the hell happened Hinata, and you better not fucking lie this time.”

 

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed, giving him a resemblance to a fish. If the situation had been different Tsukishima likely would have made a comment on the fact; but even he knew when staying silent was the better option. Hinata seemed truly at a loss for what to say, but when his vision cleared enough to see Kageyama’s face he decided that truthfulness was definitely a better option than to be murdered by his partner for lying.

 

“I…ah, h-hurt myself in the bathroom…or…more so I…was hurt by someone else?”

 

He felt the gazes of his teammates bore into him and couldn’t bring himself look them in the eyes. He could feel the suppressed rage in most of those gazes, and he refused to look until he felt his chin being grabbed and his head turned to face Kageyama.

 

“Who. How.”

 

The shaking in his voice matched the anger in his eyes as Hinata averted his gaze.

 

“The blue-haired guy on the other team.”

 

He said softly, coughing after he spoke. There was no need for him to hide the difficulties he was having breathing any longer, they all knew anyway.

 

“I was walking to the bathroom and he hit me in the back of my head. I-I was knocked unconscious and only woke up just before the match.”

"He didn't only knock you out, did he?"

There was no response from the orange-haired male, though tha answer was already obvious.

 

“Shirt off now, Hinata.”

 

This voice was Ukai’s. Wincing, Hinata slowly moved his arms to peel off his jersey. He could hear the sharp intakes of breath echoing around him as he revealed a torso littered with bruises. The areas where his arms connected to his body were red, and slightly swollen. The uniform had covered them before but now they were plain to see. The murderous gazes of his teammates were moved away from him over to the other team. The one affected by this rage the most, however, was a setter who had just witnessed the damage on the male he may or may not be protective over. He may or may not be suppressing himself from beating the living shit out of the other team. He may or may not be unwilling to hold back Tanaka and Noya, leaving the task to Ennoshita and Tsukishima(who in all honesty didn’t seem very willing to hold back the short libero himself).

 

Screw it, they were so dead.

 

Kageyama didn’t know how long it took for him to dive under the net and snag the collar of the blue haired male’s uniform but based on his team’s reaction it didn’t take too damn long. The well-muscled male stared back at Kageyama with dead eyes, the sight only provoking the overprotective setter further. He roughly shook the other member, ignoring his teammates cries for him to stop and instead listening to Noya’s and Tanaka’s encouragement, along with the taunting voice of Tsukishima who seemed all too willing to goad him on.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

He practically screamed in the other male’s face. The blunette tilted his head as he looked Kageyama up and down, raising a single eyebrow. As if the expression would make up for the lack of emotion evident in his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong with me? You seem to be the one attacking me for no reason.”

 

With a noise that sounded like a garbled mix between a growl and a lion’s roar, Kageyama used his grip on the other’s collar to roughly pull down. The other male lost his footing, slipping and falling onto the ground. His head hit the court with a ‘smack’ that sounded all too appealing to Kageyama’s ears. He was aware of hands grabbing the back of his uniform and trying to pull him away, but he was more focused on the gaze of the blunette on the floor in front of him. The formerly empty gaze that had been replaced with a livid look. The shouts of the referee for them to stop were ignored as the male practically lunged at Kageyama, swinging his fist at the side of Kageyama’s face. He shook off the hands trying to pull him back to dodge under the fist; it was a powerful attack but slow and easy to see coming. He sent a punch of his own flying towards the other male, but his attack was dodged just as easily. Strong as he may be, Kageyama hadn’t practiced self-defense or martial arts of any sort. Before he knew it, the two of them were on the ground, the blunette on top with the upper hand. Kageyama could register pain splitting his head as a fist connected with the side of it, the satisfaction at the pain on the blunettes face as Kageyama viciously kneed him in the crotch. Blood and bruises seemed to appear out of nowhere on the two of them in their furious haze, each of them focusing on winning this fight. On beating the living shit out of the other.

 

Kageyama could feel the weight above him being forcefully torn away. He only registered this as a chance to send a punch at the retreating form, however that punch was stopped by a large hand. He was being pulled off the ground by someone, he didn’t know who. His vision was blurry; his thoughts were clouded. All he could think was that the one who did that to Hinata needed to pay now. He could dully hear voiced calling his name. He couldn’t tell which voices were encouragement and which were telling him to stop anymore. They all seemed to be in a different world, and couldn’t break through the throbbing in his head. He found that two people were now holding him back, two people with strong arms and large builds. All he saw before the blurs around him faded to black was a flash of dark brown hair.

 

…

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Am too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Am too.”

 

“I’m not the one who tried to play volleyball with a broken rib and torn shoulder muscles!”

 

“I’m not the one who broke three ribs by starting a fight with the opposite team!”

 

“I’m not the one who thought it was a good idea to try and play with a concussion!”

 

“At least I didn’t get my concussion by attacking the other team!”

 

The two bickered back and forth nonstop on two beds side by side. They were at the hospital, about a week after the incident with the other team. The two of them had similar bandages and casts, though there were some differences. Hinata had bandages around his middle and his head, just like Kageyama. He also had cooling pads where his arms met his body, which Kageyama lacked. Instead, the tall male had an cooling pad over his bruised eye, and a large white pad where his cheek had been cut pretty badly. There were some bruises around Kageyama’s throat as well; he didn’t recall when, but apparently the blunette on the opposite team had attempted to choke him. Just the thought of that cold, emotionless face brought his rage back. He had been pulled away from the other by Asahi and Daichi. Suga had been there as well, acting as a barrier lest the blunette escape the grasp of his teammates. Teammates that appeared not approve of his actions on Hinata and, as an extent, Karasuno. The lack of emotion in their eyes made it plain to see that the appearance was just for show.

 

“It wouldn’t have happened if they hadn’t hurt you!”

 

“Well because of you we were disqualified from the tournament!”

 

“It was worth it! I mean, look what he did to you!”

 

Kageyama snapped out the words, startling Hinata slightly with his sincerity. The smaller male huffed, looking away from Kageyama. The latter had gotten to be extremely protective over Hinata in the week after the attack. He absolutely refused to leave Hinata’s side when he had visitors of any sort. He had refused to let the team they had faced in when they came to apologize for their teammates actions and inform the two that the blunette was off the team for good. Good riddance. The doctors had to hold Kageyama back to let them in for their apology, and he refused to let Hinata eat their gift of chocolate and a fruit basket, claiming that it was too dangerous and he didn’t trust them. Despite being hurt worse than Hinata, he insisted on taking care of the smaller male. And he only wished that he knew _why_ Kageyama was being so overprotective. He could walk fine now, his head didn’t hurt as much, and he didn’t get dizzy anymore. He wanted to walk around and do things, but Kageyama seemed determined to keep him in the hospital bed.

 

“Still! You could’ve just destroyed them during the match instead of causing both of our teams to be disqualified! They had to bring in one of the teams that we beat to take our place!”

 

Kageyama gritted his teeth in annoyance at the pure obliviousness of the smaller male. Was it really so hard to tell exactly why he had acted the way he did? Sure, he himself hadn’t realized until the ordeal was over, but how stupid could one person get? Would he have to spell it out for the orange-headed male? How was he supposed to convey how he felt to the idiot in front of him?

 

“Isn’t it obvious why I did it?”

 

“No!”

 

Hinata puffed out his cheeks at the annoyed expression on Kageyama’s face. He had no right to be annoyed! Hinata was the one who was supposed to be annoyed, so how come Kageyama had that expression? He wouldn’t deny that the warm feeling he got whenever Kageyama praised him seemed to return whenever he thought of the other getting into a fight just because someone had hurt him. In fact, it seemed to linger with him whenever he was around Kageyama, and his childish mind simply couldn’t comprehend why! He was more annoyed at the feeling than he was the actual fact that Kageyama had fought someone for him. He had chalked the feeling up to just being extra happy, but now it dogged him even when he was mad! It was just so frustrating! It made him feel all like ‘gwah!!’ and ‘pwah!!’.

 

“Dumbass!”

 

“I’m not a dumbass!”

 

Hinata protested against the insult, though before he knew it he felt two arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace. The warm feeling intensified, rising until he felt it color his cheeks red. His complaint died away as he found his arms wrapping around Kageyama as well, on their own accord. His face was burning red and he knew it, and a theory of why he felt this way around Kageyama rose up in his mind. As the taller male felt Hinata relax in his arms, he was certain his heart began to thump faster. In response to that, he pulled the smaller male closer to his body. He attempted to convey his feelings through the beating of his heart, the language of his body as he embraced the smaller male. He didn’t know if the other understood, but he hoped that he did. He hoped that his actions here would make it more obvious. This was no hug between normal friends; it was almost as if the hug itself were a confession. However, he knew exactly where he would draw the line as well. Kageyama, contrary to popular belief, isn’t truly an idiot. He knows how far he could push his luck before Hinata recoiled in shock, and that was what he wanted the least right now. Besides, he felt like he had made his point.

 

“Dumbass.”

 

It was better to take things slow anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you don't mess with smol crow. Big crow gonna fite you.
> 
> Heyheyhey; should I write more of this or keep it a oneshot? :0


End file.
